


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by AstridDBG



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Illegal Activities, Jooheon is pure, M/M, Porn, Priests and Nuns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG
Summary: Father Jooheon is in deperate need for someone who can help him at the orphanage. Finally, Nun Sanga arrives, the only woman among boys and young men.





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964731) by [AstridDBG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG). 



The silence of the night was shattered by gunshots. It wasn’t a rare thing, in that side of the city. The area, being the limit between two mob groups reigns, was often a land of death and sorrow. However, it was full of life during the day, poor and quiet people tried to do their best, sending their children to school or taking care of their parents. Father Jooheon lived in this duality, and the life of several orphans depended on him. I had been waiting for Nun Sanga, and he was starting to worry because of her non-arrival. He couldn’t address her, a mail was the only communication of her arrival, which arrived only some days before. He had been asking for help, for years, because the one from the volunteers wasn’t enough anymore, but nobody wanted to go to a place that dangerous. The sound of gunshots was the distraction to his worrying, therefore as soon as he heard them, he brought the first aid kit and ran outside the orphanage. He was immensely scared, of going outside by himself, with only an almost out of power torchlight, since he knew that the streetlamps were often broken. He made the sign of the cross when he went in the streets and headed to the source of the gunshots.

 

He was in really big trouble, why was he so stupid? That was the core of the thoughts that were rumbling inside Changkyun’s head but explained with milder words. He was running from his now former boss, whom he had just robbed. He was a plain looking boy, always by himself, trying to keep a low profile, differently from the other thugs. And it was thanks to those characteristics that he happened to hear a something he should have, in which the boss was saying to his second that he had to move four milliards Won from the safe, with the secret code to open it. But then they went away, leaving Changkyun gripping at the irons he used to pick locks in his pockets, his field of work. Then his legs moved on their own, bringing him away from the dark hallway where he was hiding and stopping in front of the boss’ office. In a blink he was inside and even faster he had opened the safe. The money was already in a bag, that he took, and went out. He would have to pretend he had nothing to hide, so he wore his most perfect poker face. At that time of the night the building of the boss was almost empty, n the few people he crossed by didn’t asked: you would have a short life if you were curious, there. He was about to exit the place when someone called him and a cold droplet of sweat ran from the top to the bottom of his back, right in the middle.

– Hey, you, where you goin’?

– Hey, mate, the Second made me move this shit – said the boy, shaking slightly the bag that hang from his shoulder. – He told me nothing, but I think it’s some bloody dosh.

The other man wasn’t truly convinced, like ha had a hunch that something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t understand what. You had to develop a sixth sense if you wanted to survive in that world, and his bell was ringing.

– Look, I want to end this task as soon as possible. If you want to help me, then we drink a glass and smoke one. Call?

– Who the fuck think you are? Little piece of shit, don’t wanna be seen with a fuckin’ rookie. Evaporate, fairy.

The boy bowed his head, like he was hurt, but he barely hid sigh of relief. He turned around and left the place, his feet wanted to run but his brain knew it would have been a bad thing to do. Every metre he covered, he could feel his bag getting weightier, and bigger, like a big target expanding immensely. He couldn’t think where he could hide the money, to easily retrieve them later, because fleeing it would have been easier without it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice having entered the enemy territory. That’s where he would hide it! The others couldn’t enter in a great number of people to search for it, especially armed, without the rival clan knowing and consequentially attacking. He was walking in circles, but every minute outside was risky and riskier. He needed to trust the Lady Luck that she would keep his hideout a secret, just for a couple of days, while things calmed down. He saw a grill leading to a basement, with litter spread on it and upside-down wood baskets lying near, looking like it wasn’t used by a good amount of time. The lock was rusty, but he could nonetheless pick it open. He was hit by the nauseating smell in the air that made him retch, impregnated of mould and other things he better not know. He put the bag behind the door, so that it wouldn’t be seen if anybody entered. He tried putting everything like it was before and left, walking in between the two areas. He would have to dispose of his phone and already had a plan. He headed to a zone highly trafficked with taxis, and then he looked for the perfect prey. He saw a man on the side of the street, carrying a trolley with a hand and a lit cigarette in the other one. He approached him, slowly extracting a smoke from his pack.

– Excuse me, Sir – said Changkyun to the man, who was looking at him suspiciously, before realizing he was just a boy. Changkyun lifted the cigarette. – Can you lend me your lighter a moment? I gave mine to my girlfriend and now it’s hers, obviously.

The man laughed and put his hand in the pocket, to retrieve the small object and he gave it to the boy. – What we must do for women.

– Truth, but if they weren’t we should just settle for our hands. In the end, I don’t give a fuck if I lose a lighter, from time to time.

The man laughed, a little embarrassed though, and took back the lighter the boy was handing out.

– Look, there’s one free. Let me help, you know, to repay your kindness – And he lifted the luggage, walked to the trunk and put the trolley inside, he was so fast that the man could do anything, if the boy had been a thief he wouldn’t have the slightest problem in robbing him of everything. Instead, without being seen, he ha put his phone in the external pocket of the luggage. He waved a bye to the man, thanking him again, and went away. He had been walking down only a couple of streets when he felt that something wasn’t right, his hand in the pockets were squeezing the tools, more like a habit, since he knew they wouldn’t help him. Then, gunshots started flying everywhere, revolvers firing from every corner.

 

The gunshots had ended and they were immediately replaced by the sound of police sirens. Along the streets were small groups of people, just came outside their apartments to comment, morbidly curious of the possible massacre that may be had happened. Father Jooheon asked around for direction of the crime scene, so he could give first aid help. Many times, ambulances couldn’t reach because they were blocked by rival clans, so that there would be as many victims as possible in the enemy rows, sometimes paying the price with the lives of their fellow. Seeing the young priest on the conflict area has been normal for the residents. Luckily, there were no dead, at least in the streets, and the number of injured was low, for both factions, nobody hit heavily. After ten minutes the ambulances arrived, so the priest left the patients in better hands than his, and headed home. He wasn’t expecting to find a nun, right behind the corner, her tunic was dirty and crumpled, that was carrying an old piece of luggage.

– Sister, what are you doing here?

The nun turned around and looked at the person who called her and saw a young priest with slightly ruffled blond hair.

– Brother – said she, her voice a bit hoarse, then she continued after clearing her throat. – Here it has just been a shooting…

– Did you just arrived? – asked him, and when she nodded he guessed she must be her. – Oh sure, you are nun Sanga! We have been waiting for you all day. I’m father Jooheon, follow me, I lead you to the orphanage. This is not a safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't want to translate this one, since I know it takes me a lot of time, but my friend persuaded me... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, feel free to correct the mistakes I'll make,so I can improve.


End file.
